


Illness

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tumblr fic from a prompt by Charliebravowhiskey: stuffy, watery, cold/“I can’t feel my eyes anymore.” John Watson, Molly Hooper, Irene Adler





	Illness

John flopped down into the bed. “I hate both of you,” he groaned as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “I blame both of you.”

Molly set down the bowl of soup on the nightstand and sat next to him, then fed him a spoonful of the watery broth. 

John made a face. “What on earth is this?” he whined. “It tastes like tin can.”

“At least you’re all stuffy,” Molly replied. “You can’t tell it smells like feet from here.”

“I resent that,” Irene said as she came into the bedroom armed with a wet washcloth. “Cooking isn’t one of my skills. My talents lie…elsewhere.”

John closed his eyes in relief as he felt the cold flannel hit his skin. “I’m not even going to comment on that.”

“Oh dear,” he heard Irene purr. “You really must be sick to let that innuendo go.”

He tried to reply, but his tongue felt heavy and thick. “I can’t feel my eyes anymore,” he groaned, before his head fell backwards.

Molly quickly checked his vitals before glaring at Irene. “You drugged him didn’t you?”


End file.
